


New Beginnings

by thatgirlontumblr



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Kinda, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), so many things are changed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlontumblr/pseuds/thatgirlontumblr
Summary: Luna finds herself in the middle of space with the paladins of Voltron. To stay and help the rebellion or to go back to Earth?





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hey so im here to drop this trash off. enjoy. 
> 
> but also there's a reason this is so weird. so it started as a voltron fanfic, then it turned into a school project and things changed (which is why its all screwed up) and now its back to a fic. 
> 
> I basically just went through and quickly changed the names back but I don't remember what else I changed so I'll do that later but other than that this is not beta read. 
> 
> also quickly the planet at the end is named Axca. I couldn't think of a cool name for a planet so I just used her name... oops

A large mug of coffee was placed down at the table of six. Then another and another. 

“I don’t know guys.” Tyler sighed as Luna unloaded the rest of the coffees from her serving tray onto the table. “It just seems a bit sketchy. First the crew from the Kerberos mission now three more students have gone missing.” 

Luna set the empty tray on the neighboring unoccupied table and slid into the seat next to her friends. 

“I still don’t understand how that makes it sketchy” Luna reached for the mug she had just served to her friend, only to have her hand slapped away. Drawing it back quickly Luna cradled her stinging hand and pouted. “Hey! I made that.”

“And I’m paying for it” Eliana shot back. 

“No, you’re not! I am.” Luna protested. 

Eliana glared at the brunette next to her, “Mine.” 

Luna pouted once more but turned her attention back to Tyler who was still frowning. 

“Maybe not sketchy, but-” he sighed once more, “I don’t know. The whole thing just seems weird to me.” 

“You would think that the Garrison, of all places, would have better security.” Holland piped up. 

“Honestly.” Jaxson exclaimed, “Like, how do you lose students at the Garrison. It’s literally in the middle of nowhere.”

Serenity side eyed Jaxson for a moment then shrugged, “He makes a good point.”

It had become a routine for them. Everyone would carry on with their day as normal - school, work- on weekdays Luna would go into work at five and everyone else would make their way there by six. No one else who they could bother was around the shop by this time of day. The shop belongs to a family friend and when she turned sixteen she was offered the job so of course, she jumped at the chance. Since then, this became the regular hang out place for her small group of friends. 

Right now the ‘hot topic’ on the table was the town’s newest gossip. A few months ago, three students from the Garrison, a school known for their space exploration program and that was located in the desert next to the small Arizona town, went missing during a ‘lockdown drill’. At least that’s what they’re calling it- Tyler seems reluctant to accept the scenario. Pictures of the three students have been plastered everywhere for months. Lately, people are either starting to lose hope in finding them or spreading ridiculous rumors about them around the town. 

Luna, herself, finds the rumors disrespectful. Those are people’s children that have gone missing. They’re someone’s family, and those families are hurting. It seems wrong to make up rumors. She knows Tyler is dumbfounded at the fact that the three are even lost in the first place, and to be completely honest she is too. But at this point, the most she can do is check the face of every person that walks through the doors of the shop. Everyone in the group is aware that soon those three students, all around their ages, will be pronounced dead and that makes all of them uncomfortable. Luna looked around at the distressed faces of her friends and sighed. She wished she could do more.

Jaxson must have had enough of the tension and quickly jumped to change the subject, “So.. Tyler. I saw you making heart-eyes at Devin from biology again.”

Tyler’s face immediately flushed and turned a dark red as he stuttered, “What-No! What are you talking about?!”

The rest of the tabled melted into a fit of giggles, and just like that the the Garrison students left their minds. 

 

§

 

Lance sat upside down on the couch listening to the pitter patter of Pidge typing away on her computer. He sighed and examined his hands. 

“Hey, Pidge?”

“What do you need Lance?” she answered not looking up from the screen.

“Do you think people miss us? Back home?”

“Of course they do. We all have family on Earth.” Pidge rolled her eyes at the seemingly ridiculous question.

“No- I mean yeah. I know that. But I mean like other people. Like friends, people we grew up with, our neighbors. Do they even know were gone? Have they noticed?”

The pitter-patter stopped. The question made her freeze. She never really thought about that. Truthfully Pidge didn’t like thinking about her mother back home. It only broke her heart knowing that she had quite literally lost her entire family. She never stopped to think about the kids from school before the the Garrison. Or her playmates from when she was a child. 

Did they know?

Pidge had always known Lance was the most homesick out of the group. He came from a large family that he had always been around. To suddenly not have them anymore must be weird. 

Pidge sighed, “I’m sure there are people that miss us.” She paused and thought for a moment. “Well, at least people miss me. You, I’m not so sure.” Pidge reached over and flicked Lance’s leg.

Lance let out a small chuckle. “Yeah.” 

He rolled over and slithered off the couch. He jumped to his feet and stumbled a few steps before catching his balance. Perky attitude back, Lance grins at his friend. 

“I’m going to go help Hunk in the kitchen. Don’t be late to dinner or we’ll send someone to hunt you down.”

Pidge waved him off, “Yeah. Yeah, whatever. Don’t burn down the kitchen.”

Lance let out an offended noise and clutched a hand to his chest. “I would never.” He broke out into a grin and with that, he was off. 

Pidge shook her head and grinned. He was a crazy one, really. But he was a friend. He was family. Even though they were stuck in space, Pidge would make sure he was at least happy. He deserved that much. 

§

 

‘Finally! Summer break. Nine weeks to finally relax’ Luna thought. Summer break was always her favorite time of year. Her family always made a point to visit family in Oregon. She loved visiting her wacky uncles that owned a crappy-rundown inn for tourists and her equally as crazy cousins were always fun to spend time with. 

“Luna. We’re here” Luna’s dad said from the front seat. Luna looked up from her phone, though it was still vibrating in her hand from her friend’s frantic texts. He twisted around in his seat to look at her. “You know what that means.”

It was important to her parents that they had time to ‘disconnect’ from the frantic pace of the internet. So that meant no phones, no computer, and no internet for at least the first week of any vacation. That was always possible to change if they think she needs more than a week to actually relax without her phone. That was typically the way things ended up happening.

“Okay. Let me just tell them.” With a quick text letting her friends know she would be without her phone for a while, Luna locked her phone and handed it over to her dad with a smile. This was going to be a good summer she could feel it. 

 

§

 

Three weeks in and the summer turned into a “no phones at all” summer. Luna couldn’t care less though. She loved running around the forest with her cousins. She felt more like a child than a seventeen-year-old when she was with them. They had already returned to the shack where the small family resided, after their morning shenanigans when Luna started to feel anxious. She wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling, even though it wasn’t exactly a normal occurrence for her. She sprung up from her spot on the couch and made her way towards the front door. 

“I’m going for a walk. Don’t wait up.” She hollered up the stairs as she passed them. 

The woods had become like a second home to her while she was here. They spent enough time in here that she knew her way around it like the back of her hand. She let her mind go blank as she aimlessly wandered around, knowing she’d be able to find her way back. The trees always seemed to calm her down. Even though the size of the trees in the forest seemed intimidating to others, to her it was almost the opposite. It made her feel safe. The enormous size of the trees made it almost seem as if they were watching over her. All of them bunched together seemed like a security blanket. 

She stopped by an old fallen tree and sat down. Luna observed her surroundings as she took a deep breath. Old memories played in her head like a film when something caught her eye. A cave. An unfamiliar cave. Luna squinted in confusion. 

What? Since when has that been there.

Luna stood up to investigate the unfamiliar landmark. 

It was dark and moist. She could see the moss growing on the walls of the cave. It looks like it had been here for years. Luna was certain that this wasn’t here last summer. The further she walked into the cave the more uncomfortable she got. This place gave her the chills. Something wasn’t right. There was a dim light coming from further in the cave. She knew deep down that she shouldn’t go towards it. She should turn around and run. Go find her cousins, her uncles, her parents, just someone. This isn’t right. It was like a screaming mantra in her head. It’s not safe. But still, it intrigued her. It was like a pull. Almost like it was calling out for her. She hadn’t even realized her legs were moving until she stopped right in front of the light. 

It was an object that appeared to be floating. The word bayard automatically crossed her mind. Without her even seeing this object before she knew that this is what it was. This was a bayard. Why it was here and what it could do was completely beyond her. She raised her hand and gently poked at it as if it would bite. It didn’t bite, but the light coming from the bayard grew brighter. Suddenly images flashed through her mind. 

Lion, robots, aliens, Altea, Galra, Voltron, The Guardian of the Lions.

It made sense to her but at the same time only created more questions. 

What does this mean? Why is it here? Does it want me?!  
She stumbled back and stared at the bayard. She could really see it now, in all its white and purple glory. Her curiosity got the better of her. She reached out and grasped the handle of the purple bayard. A gust of wind flooded the cave and the world started to shift. Then everything went dark.

 

§

 

Shiro was in the middle of going over battle strategies with Allura and Coran when Hunk came in to give his usual ten-minute warning before dinner was ready. 

“Let us finish up here and we’ll be in the dining room when we’re done.” Shiro smiled.

“Okay. I need to go hunt down Pidge so-”

Hunk was cut off by the loud screech of the alarms and the glaring red lights.  
‘Security Breach’ flashed on the castle’s monitors. The faces of the remaining three paladins came up as well. 

“What’s going on?” Lance’s breathless voice spoke first.

“Is there a distress signal?” Keith spoke next.

“paladins stay on high alert. There may be an intruder in the ship.” Allura demanded.

“What? How can there be an intruder?! We’re in space!”

“I’m checking for everybody’s location right now.” Pidge piped up. “Keith, Lance where are both of you?”

“Both of us are on the training deck,” Keith answered for the both of them. 

“Okay. I’ve located them.” Pidge’s eye widened slightly then gave a wary glance towards Shiro, “They’re in Black’s hanger.”

Everybody tensed up for a moment before Shiro was barking out orders, “Everyone to the hanger now.”

 

§

 

Not to mention the enormous robotic lion that sat proudly in the room. It should have scared her. But still, not once did she feel unsafe in front of this huge creature. It reminded her of the way the trees from the forest felt. Safe. The gleam of the yellow eyes almost seemed like it was following her. Carefully she approached the lion. Acting as if it would jump out and bite her. She knew better though. As she got closer, the lion actually began to move. Its head lowered to look at her. It resembled a kitten nosing at its human for affection. There should be so many questions running through her mind right now, but this lion. Her mind was completely blank while she looked at it. Her hand raised to touch the lion’s snout. There was a small pull in the back of her mind. Then a huff. Almost like the touch tickled the lion and they snorted at it. Before she could giggle at the kitten like actions of the lion, the doors behind her burst open. 

She whipped around to see five people glaring at her. All five had some sort of weapon pointed at her threateningly. A sword, a taser, a gun, a blaster, and… an arm? Her hand unconsciously gripped the bayard harder. From behind them, a tall woman strode forwards.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” She demanded. 

Luna trembled slightly at the threatening tone of her voice. “Um.”

The person wielding the sword stepped forwards and raised the blade so it was pointed directly at her neck. “Answer her.” 

The command was quick and only made Luna tremble more.  
Her hand had gripped the bayard so tight that her knuckles turned white, then it happened. A bright purple light was emitted from the bayard and she could feel her fingers shift as it took on another shape. 

Where the once small bayard was being held, there was now a large bow. Her hand was still gripping the original shape however, there was now two large ends on either side. The purple and white design traveled all the way up the ends of the bow. The string that connected the tips of the bow glowed a blinding purple. Luna stared in shock at the weapon in her hand. 

 

What?

“What did you do? How did you do that?” The woman’s voice pulled Luna out of her state of shock and made her look towards the group of people that had previously been threatening her. She looked up at the faces of shock on the strangers and took a breath as if to respond but nothing came out. Glancing back down at her hand that grasped the bow, she noticed that she was trembling. 

How did I do that?

She swallowed harshly and made eye contact with the regal woman.

“I don’t know.”

The glare from the woman’s violet eyes hardened at that answer, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean I don’t know.” Luna’s hands continued to tremble but not out of shock, out of anger and frustration this time. “I don’t know what just happened. I don’t know who you are. I don’t know where I am or even how I got here.”

Overwhelmed. That was the only word she could think of right now. Nothing made sense, she knew information but she didn’t how she got it nor what it actually means. It only created more questions. 

“Just- Please.” She released a sigh, “I don’t understand. Help me so I can help you.”

The woman in front of her softened her gaze but still seemed reluctant to accept her answer. One of the men from behind her stepped forward to join the woman. He clearly held himself proudly, but he spoke to her and looked at her so kindly it almost didn’t match.

“What’s your name?”

“Luna.” She paused to sort her thoughts, “Where am I?” 

“Nice to meet you, Luna. I’m Shiro. Can you tell me where you’re from?”

“Arizona. Now, where am I?”

“Where in-”

“Are you going to answer my question or not?” Luna interrupted him. 

The man- Shiro looked conflicted for a second before sighing “Maybe we should move to the bridge. It might be easier to explain there.”

The others seemed to follow his orders without a problem even if a couple seemed wary of it. They began to lead Luna down a long string of hallways, the white walls and teal lights look similar to the designs in the previous darker room. She could tell as she walked that the walls were made out of metal of some kind, not drywall or any variation of that sort that was typically found in buildings. In fact, the only place she knows to have metal walls of any kind is the Garrison. While that would explain the spaceship in the other room, the Garrison is in Arizona. Speaking of which, Oregon, or at least where she’s staying, doesn’t have any space centers. 

This doesn’t make any sense.

As Luna looked around to take in her surroundings, she caught eyes with one of the boys that walked with them. He looked the nicest out to the group of people that had been threatening her not even ten minutes ago, even with his intimidating build. He smiled reassuringly at her in their passing glances. 

The group approached a pair of doors that opened when Shiro went to walk through them. As they filed through the doors Luna was able to get a good look at the room around her. Including the giant windows that clearly displayed where exactly they were. 

Luna felt herself stumble to a stop as she stared at what was in front of her. Not just the insane room that she stood in, but the outside. What was just past those windows. 

Luna grabbed the nearest object, a chair, and leaned on it in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. She placed a clammy hand on her chest as she tried to comprehend what was happening. 

Space. I’m in space.

“What is happening?” Luna breathed. 

“Maybe you should sit down.” One of the other boys in the group helped her into the chair she was leaning on. 

Shiro stepped forwards and crouched to her level, “I know this is a lot. We’re currently in a ship we call the castle and we’re in sector four of the known charted universe. It’s quite a few galaxies away from our home.” 

“Home? You mean Earth?”

Another one from the group step forward, “So you’re from Earth then?”

She turned to look at the new man, eyebrows furrowed in a glare, “Of course I’m from Earth. Do I look like an alien to you?”

In front of her, Shiro let out a small chuckle and motioned to the tall women from earlier and the slightly older brown-haired man standing with her, “Well you never really know around these parts.”

The women, now kinder than before stepped forwards as well, “I’m sorry about before. It’s obviously quite startling when someone is able to infiltrate your ship when you’re in the middle of space.” She paused and smiled at Luna, “My name is Allura and I’m from a planet called Altea.”

Luna blinked at her for a moment, reeling in surprise at the announcement. 

“You’re what now?

“I’ve been told it’s quite strange for humans to meet other of new species.” Allura laughed. “But yes, myself and Coran” she gestured to man that seemed to hover over her, “are from Altea.”

The man, Coran waved at Luna, “Allura, here, is the princess of Altea and I’m what could be considered her royal advisor. We also are the ones who run this ship and host the paladins.”

“Okay. So you two are aliens.” Luna said still processing what she was hearing. She turned to the rest of the group. “What about you guys? Any more aliens I should know about.”

Shiro smiled gently at her once more, “Nope. The rest of us are human.”

It took another second of staring at them for it to click in Luna’s head. 

It’s them. The missing students. 

“You guys are from the Garrison.”

The students reeled in shock at her statement. Their eyes widened and some of them seemed to pale. It almost was as if they didn’t expect for another human to recognize them. Like they expected to be forgotten. 

“I’m from Arizona. I actually live in the town that borders the school. I’ve been seeing your guy’s faces everyday for months.” Luna felt in as much shock as the students looked. “How did I not recognize you?”

“So you know who we are? People actually talk about us?” The boy from the hallway, who she now recognizes as Hunk, spoke. 

“What do you mean? Of course people talk about you. You guys went missing from one of the most secure schools in the nation.” 

“And our families?” The small girl in the group, Pidge, finally spoke up. 

“Considering the fact that they are the one’s fighting for your missing persons cases to stay open. I’d say they miss you guys.”

The last two missing students, Lance and Keith, almost looked to stunned to speak. 

“On that topic.” Luna started, “Why haven’t you guys come home? What’s keeping you here?”

That only seemed to make the tension in the air even thicker. Luna looked around at the uncomfortable faces of the students, then to the two Evarians. 

“Why are you here?”

“Evaria is in the middle of a war.” Allura finally stepped forward to break the silence. “In fact most of the universe is at war. We have been for hundreds of years.”

“There’s another race called the Galra, they have been attacking and conquering planets for hundreds of years. Now that they have control of most of the known universe, the rebellion has grown rapidly.” 

Coran continues Allura’s speel, “Altea is known for our technology. Truthfully, we’re the strongest match against them so we’ve been leading the rebellion. These five have been fighting alongside our people in efforts to put an end to the war.”

“Why?” Luna whipped around to face the students, “Why are you fighting a war that we have no part in? This doesn’t concern Earth.”

“Of course it concerns Earth.” Keith protests, becoming visibly angry, “If we let this continue, they will make their way to Earth. Then it really will be our problem. But this is everyone’s problem. If we want safety, we have to fight.”

“We ended up out here by mistake, probably like did. But we chose to stay and fight because in the end it will make a difference for the better.” Shiro put his hand on Luna’s shoulder. 

Luna quickly shrugged off his hand and stood up, “Yeah well I don’t even understand how I got here. I just want to go home.”

“If that is what you truly want, we won’t force you to stay. However, we are in the middle of traveling to recently liberated planet to aid them in re-establishing government.” Allura’s whole demeanor changed and took on a professional tone. “You will have to wait till we are done to go home.”

“Well how long will that take?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll take three days at most.” Hunk said as if to be reassuring. 

“Three days! I can’t be missing for three days.” Luna began to feel a knot in the pit of her stomach. There was no way she could what that long. She would be reported missing and everyone would worry. If they thought she was lost in the forest, they’d never let her go back. 

“Considering the fact that these people have been forced to hide in their own homes and have been forced to do Galra work, I’d think they deserve more than just three days to get resettled.” Keith said sharply. 

Luna glared at him but sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll wait, but I want to go home as soon as possible.”

“Of course. We’ll be arriving to Acxa soon feel free to explore the ship or stay in here. paladins, let’s get ready to land.” Allura headed to the center control panel.

The other paladins began moving to their respective places to follow the princesses orders. As much as Luna would love to actually watch them work, the longer she stayed in that room, the more nervous she got. She took one last glance at the working team before turning to leave the room. 

She really needed to calm down and find a way to busy herself for the next three days

 

§

 

The first day they were on Acxa, Luna refused to leave the ship. She was too afraid of what she might see outside. However, by the second day her curiosity won and she ventured off the ship for the first time. 

I need to find Allura or one of the paladins. Maybe it’s best if I ask for help.

The first thing she noticed was the forest. Except instead of the trees being big, green, and full of life, they were dead. They looked charred, as if they were burnt. The trees that seemed like they were once mighty, were broken and lost. It was devastating to look at. If that ever happened to her forest, she would be lost. 

Outside of the forest was barren as well. There were tall building around where the ship had landed, but they all looked like they were abandoned. Even with the dead forest, the city had overgrown plants everywhere. Along with the clear damages that must have come from a battle. Some buildings looked shot through. Rubble, weeds, and vines crowded the streets. 

Just how bad is the Galra?

Luna continued to wander through the streets before she began to see signs of life. She could see the makeshift camp from the distance she was at. Allura and Coran, along with the paladins were interacting with creatures she assumes must be the natives. 

The closer she gets to the camp, the more horrifying it is to watch. She sees these natives, tall, blue and almost lizard-like. They seem like they could easily be aggressive, evil creatures. But as she watches them, she sees groups of them, families, huddled together crying. Children looking lost and terrified. Adults looking tired and unknowing about their future. All around, they look vulnerable. Extremely vulnerable and needing the help of the rebellion. 

Luna finally makes her way to where Allura is, handing out what looks like blankets. “Let me help. Please.”

Allura just smiles and slides a box of blankets over to her. Luna grabs a blanket, turns towards the next Acxan and smiles. With that, she gets to work. 

 

§

 

Over the next two days, Luna continues to help in the camp. Handing out food and clothes, helping lost children find parents, and learning about Acxan culture. Somehow she seemed to fit right in with her hosts. She was quickly becoming friends with the students and was learning about the history of Altea and the war from both Allura and Coran. 

It was overwhelming in all honesty. So much was happening so fast that she couldn’t keep up. And as much as she hated to admit it, this is the most useful she’s felt. She feels like she’s actually making a difference. She knows that the paladins main job in the rebellion is to fight, and that itself doesn’t interest her. In fact, that’s also why she was so eager to leave. But this. Helping the unfortunate victims of the war. This was an entirely different story. 

Part of her still believes that this isn’t Earth’s fight. That they don’t have any business being here. But Keith was right. If this continues, it will become Earth’s fight eventually. Might as well get a head start. And after seeing the state that the Galra left Acxa in, she doesn’t want other planets to go through this. Let alone her own. She has the power to help. That means that now, she has a decision to make. 

 

§

The third and final night on Acxa ended with a communal dinner at the camp, with the people of the rebellion eating and joining in rather than being the ones serving the dinner. A thank you from the Axcans for helping in their time of need. Slowly the Acxans said goodbye and the group of eight headed back to the ship to begin the journey back towards Earth. 

Before Allura could begin giving out orders, Luna spoke, “Let me stay.”

Allura blinked at her, stunned for a moment, “What?”

“Let me stay,” Luna said again more firmly, “I want to help. I don’t want to fight, but that, what we just did. That I can do. I want to help them.”

“I thought you said this wasn’t your fight,” Keith spoke up skeptically. 

“It isn’t. But you were right. If it stays like this then it will be our fight. These people deserve to be helped after what they went through.” Luna was getting angry thinking about the state that they found them in, “I may not know everything that is going on, but I can learn and I want too. So please. Let me help them.”

Allura smiled and grabbed the very bayard that brought Luna to the ship three days ago, “I guess it was fate that brought you to the bayard after all.”

Allura held it out for Luna to take, “If you stay this is yours. Its Altea technology. Each pilot has one and if you stay on this ship, I’d like you to have one as well.”

Luna grabbed it hesitantly, “Didn’t this turn into a weapon. I told you, I don’t want to fight.”

“Yes, it does have the ability to turn into a weapon. Take that as a safety precaution. However, it also has the ability to teleport. That’s why it brought you to the ship. It was likely abandoned after Earth cut ties with the rebellion decades ago. You just happened to be the one to find it”

“Wait a second. Earth knows about the war.” Why would Earth know about this and not be involved? That doesn’t make any sense. 

“Yes, like you, they don’t see this as their fight. It hasn’t affected them directly so they pulled out and let us with one less planet’s support.” The way Allura talked about Earth was bitter. She clearly wasn’t happy about what had gone down between Earth and the rebellion. 

“Well, now you have me. It’s not a lot but it’s better than nothing, and one day hopefully Earth will come around and join us again.” Just as Luna finished the monitor in the front of the room started flashing and screeching.

DISTRESS SIGNAL DETECTED

“Better get ready then. We have another planet to save.” Lance patted her shoulder as he walked by and the other fighter paladins took their leave to ready their lions. 

Yeah. Earth can wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. if yall see any mistakes or inconsistencies let me know! thanks for reading.


End file.
